One and Only
by HolbyFanKat
Summary: Prompt:Serena gets flowers from an 'anonymous' person (Robbie delivers them to the ward himself) and Bernie tries hard to act nicely. Valentines one shot


**Little Valentines berena fluff/ maybe light angst, for you all. I'm not sure what happened with this and whether I've met the prompt given to me by slightlyintimidating on tumblr, but either way I hope you all like it.**

Prompt:Serena gets flowers from an 'anonymous' person (Robbie delivers them to the ward himself) and Bernie tries hard to act nicely.

After a very pleasant Valentine's morning with Serena which included being brought breakfast in bed, before they both had to go to work, Bernie was feeling on top of the world. That was until she walked into their office to see a large bouquet of flowers sitting on the desk opposite her own. Serena had gone ahead while she bought the coffees so was already sat behind it. She felt the mixture of anger and jealously spread through her at an alarming rate as she placed the coffees down. The flowers most definitely weren't from her and judging by the visible 'Darling Serena' written on the label, they weren't for her either.

"Who are the flowers from?" She all but growled, trying desperately to hide her jealously.

Serena looked up from the files on her desk with a shrug. "It says 'your secret admirer.' I thought maybe it was you messing about but obviously not. It's probably just a joke. Or maybe you've got competition." She winked. She was joking but obviously Bernie didn't see it that way.

She sat down in her desk chair with a huff. "They're very nice. Someone must have spent a lot of money."

"Not as nice as the roses you got me. Besides they're probably just from the supermarket, or the shop downstairs." She said with another shrug. She knew how jealous Bernie got, and couldn't help thinking it was adorable, especially her ridiculous attempts at trying to hide it.

After a few minutes sat in silence, she stood up again. "Patients to see." She muttered in Serena's direction before leaving the office. And she did treat her patients, with as much focus and skill as always. However that didn't stop her from grilling every member of staff on the mystery flowers. She gathered small bits of information from various people and when put together it all pointed to one person. She should have known really. Although knowing who it was made her feel even worse and she was starting to think maybe she should have just left it. There wasn't really anything she could do about it, and after all they weren't even her flowers. The green eyed monster deep inside her outweighed any feelings of regret as she stomped over to the office. Her heavy feet and hunched posture coupled with the scowl on her face causing nurses and junior doctors to jump out of her way. No one had seen her quite like this before. "Robbie was spotted in reception this morning." She spoke firmly as soon as she'd opened the office door.

"Good for him." Serena mumbled, not even looking up from her computer.

"Apparently he was carrying flowers." She continued.

She sighed and teared her eyes away to look up at her. "Do you know how many people bring flowers into a hospital?"

"Yes well, when described they sound an awful lot like those." She pointed at the flowers in question. If looks could kill they'd be withering right before their eyes.

"It's Valentine's Day Bernie. Red flowers are very common." She spoke softly in hopes of calming her down.

"Fletch said he saw him wandering around up here with the flowers and then leaving without them."

"Ok yes. I did suspect they were from Robbie when I saw the hand writing. But it means nothing!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Her face dropped and her mouth continued to move but no words came out.

Serena recognised this as a sign of sadness and rejection. "Because I don't care. Whether they're from Robbie or not they're just some stupid flowers. They mean nothing to me and neither does he. Come here" She held her hand out and Bernie took it, moving to perch on the edge of the desk in front of her. "Robbie may have sent me flowers but that does not mean in any way that I want them. The only flowers I'm interested in are the ones you gave me ok? I promise you I have done nothing to give him the impression I want Valentine's gifts from him and he most certainly won't be getting any in return."

She took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "Do you think he knows about us?"

"I don't know. He probably would if he paid attention to anything but himself. I haven't seen him since you were…away." She squeezed her hand gently.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have got so worked up. It's not that I don't trust you of course I just I don't know. I don't trust Robbie that's for sure but I didn't even know it was him when I first got angry." She looked down in shame.

"Because when you feel something, you feel it strongly. I know you Bernie. Plus you're still getting used to expressing your feelings. It's ok to be a little jealous but you never need to be. You're not going to lose me" She pulled her hand to her mouth and pressed a kiss to her fingers. "I'd probably be jealous too you know, especially if it was your ex."

"Only you wouldn't have got so angry or terrorised the whole ward."

"Oh god you didn't?" She smirked, shaking her head.

She was starting to smile again and was feeling a lot more calm. "How else do you think I got my information? Fletch was eager to tell me but the others needed some gentle persuasion let's say."

She laughed loudly. "Please don't say you're buying them drinks tonight."

"Tomorrow obviously. What kind of person do you think I am?" She pretended to be offended. "Anyway me and Jason are cooking for you tonight I wouldn't miss that for the world."

"Good or you'd have us both on your case." She grinned. "You all good now?"

She nodded. "Yes I think so. I'm sorry again."

"It's fine. And next time you feel like that, you talk to me ok?" She looked at her right in the eyes.

"I promise. I should probably go and apologise to the staff and see to the patients." She leant forward and kissed her firmly on the lips.

"See you later. And Bernie?"

She stopped and turned to face her in the door way.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
